Professor Ratigan
"SILENCE, TRAITOR! I AM NOT A RAT!!!!" :- Ratigan to Taran just before his boss battle during the War of Enchanted Dominion Professor Padraic Ratigan the III is a member of the illusive Dominion XIII, being Rank Number IX in the heirarchy. He is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimtied Saga, being the main enemy of his world of Mousedom in "An Empire of Dreams". Ratigan is very charismatic, calm, and calculating, but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Basil or by the incompetence of his minions. He controls water, and uses his weapon, the Sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He plays a major role in "Empire of Dreams", where he reprises his film role but also has his bat minion, Fidget, tasked with tracking down Taran to liberate Wart's true disposition. He later returns in "Return of the Keyblade", where he is resurrected by Queen Nehelenia's dark magic to serve as a spy in the Galactic Empire's ranks to report on any and all machinations being plotted by Emperor Palpatine's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Story Backstory Padriac Ratigan III was born into a poor sewer rat family in the slums of London. His family and many of his neighbors were looked down upon by all who knew them as filthy, disease-ridden, savage creatures, a reputation he has worked all his life to shake. In an effort to escape his circumstances, Ratigan traveled to America and enlisted in the Union Army during the Civil War, despite being under-age. His strength made him a natural soldier, but he soon found his interests shifting away from combat and towards "bounty-jumping" - he would enlist in different regiments under a variety of aliases, claim the bounty for enlisting, and then desert to do it all over again. It was his first flirtation with crime, and it earned him a substantial amount of money. After the war, Ratigan continued his criminal career by founding a minor gang to perform robberies. When he began to attract too much attention from the authorities, he moved back across the Atlantic, taking his gang to England. Inspired by the exploits of the master criminal Professor James Moriarty, Ratigan began modeling himself after his icon and began demanding his underlings refer to him as "Professor," even though he did not have any sort of actual claim to such a title. Ratigan began his career in London with a bang. Rounding up widows and orphans at random throughout the city, he ordered his men to throw them from Tower Bridge into the Thames; any who were strong enough to survive the fall and swim, his men shot. This atrocity, which would come to be known as the "Tower Bridge Job," was performed not for any material gain, but simply to prove it could be done. The message to London was clear - a new crime boss was in town, and opposing him would be suicide. One mouse who refused to be intimidated was Basil of Baker Street, himself inspired in his career as a detective by Moriarty's arch-nemesis Sherlock Holmes. Basil hounded Ratigan's every step, determined to build a case against him that would put him away for life. However, Ratigan had learned from the best; he was careful to work from the shadows when possible, always organizing his crimes through a network of patsies, henchmen, and go-betweens, not the least of whom was his second-in-command Fidget. He left very little evidence to be traced back to him. Just as Holmes and Moriarty were destined to always be pitted against each other, so were Basil and Ratigan. Before The Journey (how he joined the ranks of Dominion XIII) A Year of Misery (Plays part of Demyx's role in the episode) An Empire of Dreams :"Oh, we most certainly do have souls, my boy. After all, how is it then that I haven't slain you right on the spot?" (Reprises his role from The Great Mouse Detective, combined with part of the role of Demyx for the Battle of the Enchanted Dominion) Return of the Keyblade (His resurrection by Nehallenia, getting himself integrated into the Galactic Empire as a spy, attempting a coup d'tat against the Emperor before being betrayed by a remorseful Fidget to help aid Mad Doctor XXX's plans for redemption) Appearance Ratigan is a towering rat with gray fur dressed in a dark gray suit complete with a long black cape with a red underside. His face is shaven and has yellow eyes with lavender circles around them, above them are thick eyebrows. Although he lavishes himself as a mouse, he has rat-like characteristics, such as sharp fangs and fingers, a large nose, and a long, pink tail. On his head, he wears a black top hat with a gray band, which covers his black combed hair. His suit includes a high white collar and a gray vest with buttons on it with a pink-and-purple striped cravat. On his hands are white gloves and cuffs with golden cufflinks. He is always seen carrying a gold cane. However, when he becomes completely enraged, he becomes incredibly feral, where he stops being bipedal and runs on all fours in a hunched position. His hair becomes messy and his clothes become torn as Ratigan becomes vicious as he obtains a more rat-like appearance. His nails and teeth also grow longer and gnarly. Personality Personality-wise, Ratigan is very charismatic, calm, and calculating, but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Basil or by the incompetence of his minions. He has a very dark, malicious sense of humor and an inflated ego. Like most villains, Ratigan is an ebullient, lip-smacking jester who has a tendency towards big movements and long rants or speeches. Even though he is one, Ratigan detests, above all else, being referred to as a rat, preferring the description of a "big mouse," and fed Bartholomew to Felicia when Bartholomew calls him the "world's greatest rat" while intoxicated. He can easily be identified as a rat since he has 4 fingers and a thumb on each hand while all the other mice have 3 fingers. Also, the mice in the movie have much smaller, thinner tails than Ratigan, who has a long, fleshy tail. In the Basil of Baker Street book series, Ratigan's first name is revealed to be Padriac, and he is in fact, portrayed as a mouse (in contrast to his depiction in the movie). With his usual laid-back personality and despite his often sitting around playing his harp while smoking his light-stick, Ratigan seems to be on good terms with both Warp Darkmatter and Ben Ali, haughtily calling Warp "Mr. Spaceman" and is often shown talking to him in the Grey Area. In return, the two other villains try their best to keep him friendly by not calling him a rat in his presence. Professor Ratigan seems to dislike fighting in person, seeing it as beneath him while he is still sane, mostly sending out his thugs, especially Fidget, to do his missions for him; he even goes as far as manipulating Wart, dumping his missions on the younger Empty Shell and going off to have fun throwing parties glorifying his image. Often, he wishes that Emperor Zurg wouldn't make him go out into the frontlines and says that he'd prefer to stay at The Castle Of Non-Existence or at least be given a recon mission. In his final battle against Taran and Basil, however, his true nature as an emotionless entity filled with hatred and ferality is revealed, proving that his lighter attitude is a farce, or at least partially his true self to keep his more monstrous side in check. Yet when he is defeated, he screams in agony and defeat, before falling to his doom from atop Big Ben. This may indicate that he did not fully reject his fake emotions, but, overall, he seems to have come to terms with his lack of emotions. Abilities Boss Strategy: The 13th Dilemma While Ratigan's henchmen are usually portrayed as being weak, cowardly, and lazy, Ratigan himself proves to be no pushover in the battle with Taran and Basil. Ratigan, being a musician with a flair for the theatric, uses music to control the water around him and to summon "water forms", objects shaped out of water into musical instruments or copies of himself, which move about the battle area to hit Taran, forcing him to defeat the forms in a certain amount of time to avoid an automatic loss. He can also summon violent geysers that erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage Taran and throw him into the air. His sitar is rarely used as a weapon, but most often used to play his music instead. However, Ratigan does use one move using his Sitar as a weapon, but it does little damage to Taran. Ratigan does little fighting by himself, instead relying on his control of water to make it fight for him. However, when his Sitar is knocked out of his hands and he is caught between two gears of Big Ben's interior workings, he snaps and reveals his true strength as a physical fighter with a penchant for flaring his sharp claws to slash with at his opponents. During Ratigan's Final Limit, he releases a large ball of water while jamming out on his sitar. The ball creates a watery explosion that knocks enemies back and deals water damage. Gallery Ratigan steampunk form Kingdom Hearts.png|Ratigan rebuilt into a more cybernetic form after recruition into the Hellfire Organization. Maleficent_and_Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan entering his first meeting with Maleficent following his resurrection Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg|Professor Ratigan in his true feral Hyde-Rat form Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Crime Lords Category:Mastermind Category:Aquakinesis Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Mice Category:Criminals Category:Darkness Users Category:Rats Category:Thieves Category:The Galactic Empire